My Wife
| Format = 7" | Recorded = May 1971 at Olympic Studios, London, England | Genre = Hard rock | Length = | Label = Decca | Writer = John Entwistle | Producer = The Who, Glyn Johns | Misc = }} }} "My Wife" is a song by the British rock band The Who, written by bass guitarist John Entwistle. It was originally released in 1971 on Who's Next, and later as the b-side of the popular single "Baba O'Riley" on 6 November 1971 in Europe by Polydor Records. Background "My Wife" was the fourth track on "Who's Next" and was recorded at Olympic Studios sometime in May 1971. While it did appear on Who's Next it was thought that it was not a part of the Lifehouse project which was confirmed in 2000, when it was not included in Pete Townshend's Lifehouse Chronicles box set. Lyrical meaning The song is about a man who has gone out and gotten drunk and been gone for a period of time (due to being locked up in the drunk tank) and is in fear of his wife because she thinks he was spending time with another woman. The song drolly describes, in first person, all the things he needs to have or do to protect himself from her wrath. Song structure "My Wife" is arguably John Entwistle's highlight on "Who's Next" being that he takes on the lead vocals, bass guitar, piano, and horn section.Who's Next 1995 Reissue liner Notes (Pages 2) Unusually, this song does not feature a guitar solo, which is most likely because Entwistle could only "write on bass guitar or in my head, just transfer it to manuscript paper, or piano," and did not play the guitar. Instead of a guitar solo, in the longer breaks between verses there is a horn part by Entwistle. This song is in the key of B major. Personnel ;The Who *Roger Daltrey – lead vocals ("She's coming," at the end) *Pete Townshend – guitars *John Entwistle – lead vocals, bass guitar, brass, piano *Keith Moon – drums, percussion ''The Kids Are Alright'' soundtrack version | Released = | Genre = Hard rock, punk rock | Length = | Writer = John Entwistle | Label = Polydor | Producer = The Who | prev = "Young Man Blues" | prev_no = 8 | track_no = 9 | next = "Baba O'Riley" | next_no = 10 | Misc = }} In 1979 "My Wife" was again released as a b-side single, this time to "Long Live Rock". This version was recorded live and released on The Kids Are Alright. What is rare about this version is that it was the only song released from The Who's 1977 concert at the Kilburn State Theatre in London. The rest of the songs were not released until 2008 on the The Who at Kilburn: 1977 DVD. The song is unlike the studio version as it has a guitar solo by Townshend but no piano or horns. Live and compilation appearances The song was performed first on the Who's Next Tour and quickly became a live staple until Entwistle's death in 2002. It is featured on the following live and compilation albums by The Who: *''Two's Missing'' *''Blues to the Bush'' *''The Who Live at the Royal Albert Hall'' *''View from a Backstage Pass'' *''Who's Greatest Hits'' *''Thirty Years of Maximum R&B'' *''The Ultimate Collection'' John Entwistle solo versions In November 1973, Entwistle re-recorded the song and released it on his third solo album Rigor Mortis Sets In. A live version of the song was featured on the two-disc compilation album So Who's the Bass Player? The Ox Anthology which was released on 22 March 2005. Reception During an interview Pete Townshend described "My Wife" as "the best new rock number on the album Next." Critic Mark Deming called "My Wife" the "comic relief" on "Who's Next". Because of excessive live performances John Entwistle wrote "The Quiet One" to replace this song, although he would still perform the song for his solo career and his later performances with The Who. Rob Mitchum of Pitchfork Media called it "the only listenable song of Entwistle's writing career." See also *"Heaven and Hell" *"Boris the Spider" *"The Ox" References Category:The Who songs Category:Songs written by John Entwistle Category:1971 singles Category:1979 singles Category:Song recordings produced by Glyn Johns Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Townshend Category:Decca Records singles